These Twisted Days (FIXED REUPLOAD!)
by CaroLeitz
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is no stranger to controversy. Derek Marlow and Jeremy Fitzgerald have found themselves in the center of it all- for very different reasons. One wants to live out his heinous fantasies, the other just wants to survive the night. Changed rating to T until further notice. JeremyXOC pairing. Please leave a review, I want to know how I'm doing!
1. Prologue

_June 18_ _th_ _, 1972_

 _Fredbear's Family Diner_

There was never a dull day at Fredbear's, especially during the summer months. Derek smiled as he observed the crowd of children clustered around the show stage, anxiously waiting for the purple curtains to be opened. He waited with them with just as much fervor- watching the stage was how he'd picked out his first victim, a bright-eyed, redheaded little girl with pigtails. He'd never forget the satisfaction of holding her in his arms and feeling her struggle until he finally slit her little throat.

Derek still wasn't exactly sure why he'd done it. There was something about children he liked. Their innocence, the way they believed almost anything with just a little convincing, and their helplessness against stronger beings like himself practically made him giddy. Most of the time, Derek felt a lack of control in his life. Everyone was always looking down on him or making his life a living hell. When it came to children, _he_ was the one in control. There was also the matter of that wonderful rush he got while killing his first victim… he wasn't going to kill her at first, but she just wouldn't stop screaming. That rush was now something Derek sought after at any expense.

As the curtains drew back and revealed the four animatronics, the security guard selected his next conquest, another little girl wearing a tiara and a purple princess dress. She was at a themed birthday party, no doubt, as he saw other little princesses standing around. But this little girl- she stood further away from the others, fixated on Bonnie at the far left of the stage. His other girl had been a daydreamer, too. Derek decided then and there that these would be his victims- the wanderers and the daydreamers; the ones whose guards were let down.

 _You like the bunny, huh?_ Derek smirked and made his way towards the backstage area to the far right of the stage, only to feel a hand on his shoulder.

"Derek, do you have a moment?" Fred's voice was low and dismal.

"Make it quick." Derek glanced anxiously over at the stage. He only had a small window of time to make his move. Fred gently pulled him into the backstage area and shut the door behind them.

"The police were just here. Are you absolutely _sure_ you didn't see anything strange a few days ago?"

"No. Not at all." Derek feigned a mournful expression. "I mean, I told them that I may have seen a little girl matching their description leave through the front door. Maybe she got abducted." Fred nodded.

"That's what they're thinking. But here in Hibbington? I've lived here my whole life and there's never been a kidnapping to my knowledge."

"Times change. You never know who you can trust these days." Derek heard the animatronics' musical set winding down beyond the metal door. "Look, Fred, I've gotta go. I'm going to change into the Golden Bonnie suit and watch out for anything else that seems suspicious."

Well, okay. If you have any more information for me or the police, let me know." With that Fred disappeared out the door and headed back to his office across the restaurant, leaving Derek alone with the two golden animatronic suits.

During the weekdays, when it was less busy and Fred wanted to cater more to the smaller kids in town, they'd switch out Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy with Golden Freddy and Golden Bonnie, since they were newer and more eye-popping. Carefully cranking the animatronic parts back into the suit, Derek ensured that he could move around freely and comfortably before stepping out onto the dining room floor. He had to be very subtle- one suspicious move could end everything for him. Like a lion prowling his way through the tall savannah grasses, Derek stalked his prey and kept an eye out for parents or anyone else who might sound an alarm. The closer he got, the more he ascertained his decision to snag the little girl, who was wandering further and further away from her group just to get a good look at Bonnie.

Standing in a corner adjacent to the stage, Derek shifted his head to make the ears on the suit twitch while making his way back towards the stage door. Much to his surprise, he caught the girl's attention. The show was still going on, which maintained the attention of the kids and most of the parents. Taking a more direct approach, Derek stepped into the backstage area and left the door slightly ajar on purpose. After a moment, he poked his head out and made direct eye contact with the now intrigued girl. She glanced back up at the show stage, then back at him, obviously pondering her next move.

 _Come on, sweetheart._ Continuing the game of hide and seek, Derek hid his face again. The next time he poked his head out he saw her heading his way, Bonnie plushie in hand. _Perfect._ Maintaining eye contact, he assumed a more relaxed stance as the girl reached him and stared up at him with wide emerald eyes.

"You look like Bonnie."

"Why, I'm _Golden_ Bonnie, his buddy." Derek put on his best Bonnie voice, earning a big smile from the girl.

"Really?"

"Really really! If you come with me backstage now, you can meet Bonnie when the show's over. I think he'd love to meet you." He extended a golden paw towards the girl, who took it without hesitation. _She's easier than the last one._

"Lindsay!" Both parties jumped at the sound of Kevin's booming voice echoing through the restaurant.

"Daddy!" Lindsay turned to run to her father, but Derek managed to hold on steadfastly.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to meet Bonnie?" Lindsay slipped out of his grip.

"My daddy says I have to go to him whenever he calls m-" Kevin walked over and scooped the four-year-old up with a smile. "I'm sorry, is she bothering you?"

"Oh, not at all. She just got a little lost. I was trying to help her find her buddies!" Derek could really think on his feet when he needed to. Lindsay looked up at her father.

"That's Golden Bonnie. He said that I could go backstage and-"

Derek laughed whole-heartedly and patted her on the head. "She was trying to sneak backstage to see Bonnie. I guess he's her favorite."

"Yes, he's her favorite all right." Kevin turned to his daughter. "You can't go backstage, sweetie, it's against the rules."

"But-"

"I'm going to take you to say goodbye to Jessica and your other friends, and then we have to go. Thanks for finding her. I appreciate it." Derek groaned heavily as Lindsay was taken away by her father but waved a golden paw at her as she stared back at him desperately. The animatronics' song set ended and the curtains closed until the next show. Derek searched for another child that day, but none of them compared to his little princess. As he stepped out of the Golden Bonnie suit that night, he promised himself that he'd snatch her- and when he did, he'd make the most out of her capture and final moments.


	2. Day 0, Night 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN "Scarborough Fair" or Five Nights at Freddy's. "Scarborough Fair" belongs to Columbia Records and Simon and Garfunkel. Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon. Only Lindsay, Derek, and Fred belong to me.**

 **Chapter One (Day 0, Night 1)**

 ** _Are you going to Scarborough Fair:  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme.  
Remember me to one who lives there.  
She once was a true love of mine._**

Derek smiled intently as he gently swayed to the music playing over the loudspeakers. Before the children came in, Fred liked to listen to the local throwback station as he and his staff prepared to open the restaurant. Derek's mind was far from the security preparations he was supposed to be doing, however. He was focused on something far more interesting- Lindsay Harrington. The brunette hummed quietly to herself as she spread a confetti-speckled plastic table cloth over one of the tables by the show stage, making a frame with her fingers to make sure it was centered correctly. _Adorable._ Derek chuckled to himself, making his way over to her.

Lindsay was fresh out of her first year at Michigan State, taking a semester off to help her parents pay for school. She picked up shift after shift, giving Derek optimal time to observe and ogle her. Today, though, he was finally going beyond the ogling. After all, she _was_ his princess, the one that got away so many years ago. He'd never forgotten her.

 ** _On the side of a hill in the deep forest green.  
Tracing of sparrow on snow-crested brown.  
Blankets and bedclothes the child of the mountain  
Sleeps unaware of the clarion call._**

 _ **Tell her to make me a cambric shirt:**_  
 _ **Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme;**_  
 _ **Without no seams nor needle work,**_  
 _ **Then she'll be a true love of mine.**_

He leaned against the made-up table casually, putting on a smile.

"Hello… Lindsay, is it?" The young woman turned to look at him, returning the smile.

"Yes. Hi…" her eyes wandered to the guard's nametag, which was just above his bronze badge. "…Derek. You must be the new day guard." She extended her hand and he shook it fervently.

"That's right. I'm the one to come to if you have any issues." Lindsay smiled and went back to organizing the seven party hats on the table.

"Thanks, Derek. I'll keep that in mind." This was going even better than he'd expected. He broke the silence that settled over them after a few seconds.

"So… I hear you're going to school."

"Yup! Well, not this semester. My dad lost his job last spring, so I'm taking a semester off to earn some money for the next one."

"That's quite responsible of you. It must be a little hard, leaving all the friends you made there." Derek picked at a hole in the plastic tablecloth.

"Yeah, but I like being home, too. I get to work here with kids, and I get to see my friends and boyfriend regularly." The smile involuntarily fell from Derek's face as Lindsay finished her sentence. _Boyfriend._ Of course she had a boyfriend. Lindsay continued.

"I'm actually pretty excited because my boyfriend will be working here, too. I mean, he has the night guarding shift so I won't get to see him until closing, but it's something, right?" Derek adjusted his black tie.

"I see… what's his name? I should welcome him to the security team when he gets here."

"That's so nice of you! His name is Jeremy. Jeremy Fitzgerald."

"Jeremy Fitzgerald." Derek repeated, his stare matching those of the toy animatronics on the show stage. Lindsay finished the final table and placed her hands on her slim hips.

"Well, that's it for this room. I have two more rooms to prepare before we open. Nice talking to you, Derek." The waitress smiled sweetly before heading to one of the party rooms. Derek turned to look at the three animatronics, who were beginning their typical daytime banter.

"Derek? Can I talk to you?" The guard whirled around to see Fred standing there, gazing warily at the animatronics before giving him a pleasant smile.

"What's up, boss?"

"That." Fred pointed to Bonnie, who had stopped talking to stare at Derek. "That's what they were doing to you on the nightshift last week, right?" Derek nodded.

"Exactly."

"Well, tech and I think we figured it out. See, I forgot to tell you that these guys have facial recognition software… they can spot a predator from a mile away." Fred bit his lip, and Derek knew exactly what was coming.

"…It appears that your… record is showing up as malicious. You _do_ only have the two charges of harassment, right?"

"Yeah… why would they read into that?" The guard shifted his weight.

"We're not sure, considering you were acquitted of those. The police are going to come by tonight to go over some things with you. Don't panic, they're just reopening the case of the… erm, incident at Fredbear's. Seriously, don't worry. They're asking me questions too." Derek raised an eyebrow.

"I thought that was settled. The girl was abducted and never seen again."

"I know. But I guess with the opening of the new restaurant her parents cried fowl again. Just meet me in the office at closing." With a small smile, Fred turned to go back to his office. "Oh, and Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you on stamp duty today. Scott will be supervising the party rooms and game area."

"Can do." Derek forced a smile and waited for Fred to disappear into his office. Once he was gone, the guard turned back to the gaping animatronics and smirked.

"So, you think you're so smart… we'll see about that." He went to the back room and pulled out the animatronics' user guide before heading to his post by the front door. If he was going to be stuck there for ten hours dealing with snot-nosed children, he'd at least learn how to push Freddy's buttons. Jeremy Fitzgerald was in for the ride of his life.

 ** _War bellows blazing in scarlet battalions.  
Generals order their soldiers to kill.  
And to fight for a cause they've long ago forgotten._**

 ** _Tell her to reap it with a sickle of leather:_**  
 ** _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme;_**  
 ** _And gather it all in a bunch of heather,_**  
 ** _Then she'll be a true love of mine._**


End file.
